Reading about Percy Jackson's Life (with a guest)
by Artemisissexy
Summary: The Gods and Demigods are reading about Percy's quests. With a special guest star. Pairings: Percy/Annabeth/Thalia/more, Grover/Juniper and maybe more. Bianca is alive in this story. I do not own Percy Jackson it belongs to Rick Riordan. Updated the first chapter with a few spelling corrections. ON HOLD FOR NOW
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys this is my first fanfiction. Please read and review, I read most of the books and thought I would try and write some stories of my own. Anyway hope you enjoy it. Bianca De Angelo is alive and is the lieutenant of Artemis. Thalia never joined the Hunters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the guest. Also I got this chapter from Spirit Soldier's 'The Gods and Demigods Read The Lightning Thief (with a guest).**

Prologue

A man with blonde hair with red and black tips, red slit eyes, and black jacket is walking in a fire world, full of demons and other monsters. He's been pacing bored out of his mind of what to do. He's lived for fifteen thousands years and was bored out of his mind, since he defeated most of the demons oh yeah, he forgot to mention who he was.

He is the Lord of the Demons, Hero of demi-gods, and adopted father of Artemis and Hestia.

Yes I said Artemis and Hestia.

Thirteen years ago found those two alone in the forest. Artemis was cutting up a tree, while Hestia was trying to clam her down. He walked over to them and they talked awhile they explained that Zeus, Hestia's brother and Artemis's father, didn't want them on Olympus when he was training Apollo, Ares, and Dionysus. Artemis was really mad that she couldn't train so the man offered if he could train them both. Artemis and Hestia both looked up to him with wide innocent eyes and yelled 'YES'. They both hugged him and said thank you a million times.

For years, the man trained them in fighting, weapons, and their natural skills. For Artemis, he trained her in knives, archery, swordsmanship, and nature itself, while he showed Hestia different kinds of fire styles to use. After the training was over Artemis and Hestia asked the man if he could be their adopted father with wide hopeful eyes. After seeing those eyes, he couldn't possibly say no.

When Artemis became part of the Olympians Naruto helped her make the right decisions and helper her form the hunters. He hated the men on the earth since most of then in his time were pigs as well, so he helped Artemis save any female from abuse, slavery, and heartbreak. The hunters admired Naruto as the perfect male, the only one they let get close to them.

For Hestia, he always visited her, playing with her in the gardens, reading a story to her, and taught her many kinds of food to cook. She also calls him when she had nightmares about her original dad and the man helped her out.

Artemis and Hestia love their adopted father and vise versa.

Right now, the man was thinking of visiting them, until a bright light surrounded him.

(Another dimension)

When the light was gone, the man pulled out his sword and looked around to see where the threat is. When he saw three figures he immediately calmed down and had a look that said 'explain'.

"Hello Demon Lord, we're here to give you a quest" one figure said.

"Test what kind of test?" the Demon Lord asked, with a raised eyebrow. He was not afraid of them, since he overcame fate a whole bunch of times, immortal or mortal.

"We need you to get every demi-god on this list and bring them to Mount Olympus. Also, bring this book with you," the second figure said.

The man looked at the book and the title read 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians: the Lightning Thief'. The Lord pulled up all the information on the kids and his eyes widen in surprise.

The kid was strong he could say that. He defeated almost every monster, two gods, four titans, and is in two prophecies. The kids also got extremely bad luck, like his old self. He attracts danger as much as he does and also is abused like him, though he still got his mother.

This kid will be interesting to read and also is interested in meeting his friends. He grins at the figures and nodded his head, indicating that he'll do it.

"Good, then we wish you well, Lord of the Demons," the third figure said and Naruto disappeared, but not before thinking that it was the most interesting conversation with the fates he ever had.

(Camp Half-Blood)

Annabeth and Thalia are bawling their eyes out in Annabeths cabin, for missing their boyfriend Percy. It has been seven months since he was gone and the Argo II isn't finished yet. Finally, after seven months, they couldn't take it anymore and cried their eyes out that they've been keeping for the past months.

Bianca, Clarisse, Katie, Piper, Rachel, and Juniper were comforting them, while the guys were standing watching the scene. While they were in here Piper, Leo, and Jason were thinking about Percy.

Piper was thinking how one demi-god was that powerful. She heard stories about Percy and she couldn't believe some of them. Like how he defeated the Minotaur with his bare hands, wounded Ares in battle, defeated Hades and his monster army, and defeated Kronos. She wants to see for herself if the rumors are true and what was Percy like.

Leo admires the son of Poseidon. He heard all the stories about him from his bunk-mates and automatically liked him. He also heard he's funny, strong, kind, humble, and loyal. He made a shrine for him in the Hephaestus cabin and couldn't wait to meet him.

Jason was getting tired of hearing the name, it was Percy Jackson this and Percy Jackson that. They think he's the hero, but they're wrong. He's the hero not some pathetic son of Poseidon. Even Leo and Piper are starting to become absorbed in those lies. He will prove he was the real hero and not some pathetic son of Poseidon.

"Hey Annie, Thals, it'll be alright. We'll get him back from the Romans," Bianca said, trying to hold back her own tears. Percy is like a brother to her and she wants him back as much as Annabeth and Thalia does.

"But what if 'sniff' he doesn't remember us? What if he gets a new girlfriend? WHAT IF HE'S DEAD?" Annabeth and Thalia were getting more hysterical with each question and made a new wave of tears. Piper felt her heart break for the girls. They obviously love Percy. He must be a really good guy to get a reaction from Annabeth and Thalia.

"Don't worry princesses," Clarisse said, surprising everyone, "prissy is stronger than he looks so it'll be impossible to kill him. Also, if he forgets about us me and Bianca will beat his memories back in," Clarisse said. She won't admit this to anyone, but she misses prissy as well. Despite being rivals, he was one of her true friends, but again she will not admit it to anyone, along with that she is in love with him. She's still got her pride.

Suddenly a bright light surrounded them and they disappeared.

(Mount Olympus)

The Gods were yelling at each other faces . . . again. Demeter and Hades were arguing about Persephone, who looked bored. Athena was yelling at Poseidon, who was ignoring her and was talking to Hestia. Dionysus was reading his whine magazine. Hephaestus was arguing Ares about Aphrodite, who was doing her make up. Zeus and Hera were arguing about Thalia. And Artemis was shooting arrows at Apollo and Hermes, who are screaming like little girls.

Suddenly a bright light was shined and 17 demigods and 1 mortal was here.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Zeus yelled, thunder and lightning was flashing. Poseidon, Hera, and Hades rolled their eyes at their brother/husband dramatics.

Thalia stepped forward sniffling, "What do you mean dad? Didn't you call us?" All the Gods gasped, seeing Thalia.

"T-T-Thalia? You were a tree!" Zeus exclaimed. Before Thalia could answer, another bright light was formed and standing in it was five people. After it died down, everyone saw who was they were.

"I'm telling that we need to prepare for a strike against the Greek!" Octavian exclaimed. Percy, Frank, Hazel, and Reyna were starting to get annoyed at this.

"No we do not! They're not going to attack us head on! We're not the hot headed animals you believe we are Octavian!" Percy said, fiercely.

Humph you're right," the pale blonde said with a sneer "They are murderers, liars, thieves and so much mo-"

"SHUT UP!" Percy yelled grabbing Octavian's collar with waves stirring behind him, startling Octavian, "My friends are not murderers nor are they liars, and as for thieves, that's only Hermes cabin," pushing Octavian.

"Guilty," Travis, Connor, and Chris said. Percy looked to the direction of the sound and stared at them, not believing his friends are here and vise versa.

Suddenly, Thalia and Annabeth run over to him and hugged him, crying on his shoulders. Percy was still a little shocked, but got over it to comfort the two girls.

"Shh its okay, I'm here now and I got my memory back," Percy whispered. He kept whispering to them, while everyone else was staring at them.

The Greeks had tears in their eyes seeing their best friend again. Leo got stars in his eyes, seeing his idol. The goddesses, minus Athena, had blushes on their face, seeing the black hair kid. Piper also got a blush on her face and a slight nose bleed. Zeus and Athena were scowling at Percy, for hugging their daughters like that. Jason was scowling since he was hugging and comforting HIS sister girlfriend or not. The Romans, minus Octavian, smile at the scene, while Octavian himself just gagged. Poseidon just looked shocked to see his son again and the rest were bored.

The rest of the Greeks came up to Percy and hugged him, squeezing the boy to death. They all let out their tears and cheering seeing their friend again.

Suddenly, darkness was swirling in the middle of the building. The Greeks, roman, and gods prepare for battle, not knowing who it was. Only Artemis and Hestia recognized it and their eyes were shining.

The shadow disappeared and a man appeared. The man was wearing a red vest, with a black leather jacket over it. He's got on black jeans and red boots. He also has golden blonde hair, with black and red tips on the top and red slit eyes.

Everyone felt his power and was shaking in fear, even Zeus was trembling. The women all had deep blushes on their faces, except Annabeth, Thalia, Artemis, and Hestia. The only one that was not shaking was Percy, though he still hot chills up his spine.

The man saw this and smirked, "Hello fellow gods and demigods. I brought you here today, to read this book," Naruto held up his hand, with his book for everyone to see.

When they saw the title, Percy paled and moaned, "Why me?"

The man chuckled, "Sorry kid, but the fates want me to do this. Look at it this way; at least you won't have to tell the story, without anyone saying you're a liar,"

Percy smiled at the man, who made a black throne near Hestia's hearth. Then asked the silent question for everyone, "Who are you?"

Naruto eyes began to glow red and the shadows and ghosts surrounded him, "I am called by many names. The Ten Tail Jinchurriki, The Black Flash, Hero of Demi-Gods, and many more. My name is Naruto, Lord of the Demons and the Last Shinobi,"

Most of the gods pale. They thought that it was a myth. But right now, they're seeing the rulers of every demon. The demigods, minus Percy, were in shock. They heard of him, how he rescued various demigods, trained Achilles himself, and helped build Rome. Yes they heard of him and were quite amazed to see him.

Naruto turned to the gods, but hit by a black pin missile and a blonde one as well.

"DADDY!" Artemis and Hestia yelled. Everyone, minus Percy who was smiling and nodding like he saw this coming, heard that one word and their eyes widen in shock.

Did they just say Daddy?


	2. Author's Note

**Sorry that I haven't updated in forever but I have lost of my motivation for writing and continuing the story but don't worry if I get the motivation I'll tell you guys or girls and continue writing.**


End file.
